


such a heavenly way to die; studoc

by murdocsslut



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocsslut/pseuds/murdocsslut
Summary: 𝖜𝖊𝖑𝖑, 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖘𝖚𝖗𝖊 - 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖗𝖎𝖛𝖎𝖑𝖊𝖌𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖒𝖎𝖓𝖊꒰∗'꒳'꒱ studoc au;basado en "there is a light that never goes out" de the smiths
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 3





	such a heavenly way to die; studoc

"Sácame a pasear esta noche", fue lo último que pronunció Stuart, Murdoc no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza mientras observaba como el menor se alejaba. No dijo nada, sacó el freno de mano y presionó el acelerador para volver a su hogar. Sabía que las cosas no iban muy bien en la casa de Stu, al parecer todo lo que habían formado durante esos 2 meses se estaba yendo lentamente a la basura. No podía negar que aquello lo asustaba, esperaba el día en que David Pot saliese por la puerta con un bate en sus manos en busca de él con no-muy-buenas intenciones. ¿Era acaso su culpa estar enamorado de su hijo? Satán, no, claro que no. Más bien él debió pensar más de una vez el no usar un condón, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que tu hijo fuese homosexual, o mitad homosexual como se llamaba a sí mismo Stuart. Nada está escrito.

"Está ya no es mi casa, ya no soy bienvenido"

Maldición, pensó Murdoc mientras se miraba al espejo, posó sus manos sobre el lavabo deteniéndose un segundo a respirar con calma, observó su reflejo pensando en por qué tenía tantas ojeras últimamente, peinó su cabello hacia atrás y se bañó en su perfume de dólar, sabía que Stu adoraba el olor de este. Sonrió una vez tratando de verse atractivo, se dio por vencido y finalmente salió de su casa después de despedirse de Hannibal con un grito.

Condujo con toda la rapidez que el viejo Vauxhall Astra se lo permitía, llegó a la puerta de la casa Pot y esperó a Stuart, que, puntual, como siempre, salió con una sonrisa. Agitó su mano y corrió hasta el auto, abrió la puerta y entró, se abalanzó contra Murdoc abrazándolo y plantando un sencillo beso sobre sus labios, volvió a su lugar y preguntó cómo se encontraba.

—Mucho mejor ahora —dijo algo nervioso, Stuart sonrió avergonzado, soltó una risita y se puso el cinturón de seguridad— ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos, cariño?

—Cualquier lugar está bien, Mudz –y este arrancó el auto, dirigiéndose a ninguna parte.

Recorrieron un par de sitios, Murdoc le presentó a Stuart algunos amigos qué tenía por allí, bebieron algunas copas, se besaron muchas veces, se abrazaron, se dijeron lo mucho que se gustaban, fumaron cigarrillos convencionales, algunos no tan convencionales y finalmente se encontraron a sí mismos sobre la hierba húmeda, tranquilos, contentos, realmente en calma, en total serenidad.

Murdoc le echó un vistazo a Stu, sonrió mirando sus pestañas y la forma en la que danzaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su cabello desaliñado, el color azul tan agradable que tenía. Cada una de sus facciones, la forma en que su frente se encogía cada vez que reía, sus labios siempre suaves, sus expresivas cejas emanando tranquilidad, Satán, cuánto lo amaba.

\--Creo que te amo –soltó, su rostro se tornó automáticamente en rojo, había pensado en voz alta. Stuart dirigió su mirada azabache hacia él, sus ojos brillaban.

Hizo una pausa larga y dijo: --Estoy tan feliz, creo que podría llorar –oh no. Bajó la mirada rápidamente junto a sus cejas, Murdoc se apresuró a pararse y abrazarlo.

\--Oh no, no llores, por favor –sostuvo su cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, mirando hacia abajo tratando de que no cayese ninguna lágrima. —Stu, amor, no llores...

\--Lo siento, es que, realmente podría morir aquí y no importa, porque sería celestial –mencionó levantándose rápidamente, por sus mejillas caían las lágrimas, miró a los ojos de Murdoc y sonrió, ahora él estaba pensando en que también podría llorar. —Morir contigo sería un honor, un privilegio, porque te amo mucho, Mudzy.

—¿Hablas en serio, chico lindo? —exclamó Murdoc y después de que Stuart asintiera, sostuvo sus mejillas y lo acercó hasta besarlo. El menor sonrió mientras Murdoc plantaba besos por todo su rostro, lo abrazó y miró a sus ojos.— Nos largaremos de este basurero, a la mierda mi padre y Hannibal, me voy a casar contigo y a nuestros hijos les voy a contar esta historia.

Stuart soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Aún no me lo has pedido —dijo en un tono bajo, cerró los ojos y esperó las palabras. 

Murdoc rió y se alejó para arrodillarse. abrió una caja invisible y exclamó: —Stuart Harold Pot, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposo? —Stuart sonrió dejando ver sus dientes, se abalanzó a los brazos del mayor y gritó "Acepto".

**Author's Note:**

> una especie de au, en que murdoc y stu son adolescentes y están pololeando uwu


End file.
